clampfandomcom-20200213-history
Shin Shunkaden (The Legend of Chun Hyang)
Legend of Chun Hyang (新・春香伝 Shin Shunka-den) is a manga by CLAMP. Its story and characters are loosely based on a well known Korean folktale of the same name. It was published by Hakusensha in Series Mystery - Special occasionally from 1992 to 1994. The project was dropped, however, and collected in a single bound volume in 1996. A drama CD was also released in 1994. Tokyopop licensed the manga in English as The Legend of Chun Hyang. Plot The story follows Chun-Hyang (춘향), the spirited, beautiful, yet headstrong daughter of a mudang in a Korean village. Her name means "spring fragrance" (the shun-ka in the original Japanese title; Chinese: Chūn-Xiāng). A master of martial arts, Chun-Hyang rises to the occasion when the Yangban, a tyrannical warlord, takes control of her village. He tried to kidnap one of her friends despite Chun-Hyang's bold nature and formidable abilities but there is little hope of freeing her village unless the amhaeng'eosa, a secret Korean government agent, arrives and catches the Ryanban in the act of abusing his powers. When Mong Ryong, a somewhat lecherous but enchantingly handsome traveler appears, and apparently has fallen heads over heels with Chun-Hyang. She reluctantly accepts his help to rescue her mother, who has been captured by the Ryanban. Unfortunately, they are too late; Chun-Hyang's mother has already killed herself to preserve her honor. Mong Ryong reveals himself the amhaeng'eosa and passes judgment on the Ryanban, though remains rueful that he could not do so before Wall Mae's death. Devastated, Chun-Hyang does not know what else to do with her life, but Mong Ryong asks her to continue travelling with him. She agrees and they continue on, meeting many more people. Characters Chun Hyang (Chun'yan, 春香) Chun Hyang is a free-spirited, beautiful yet headstrong daughter of Myonfa. She is 14 years old and she is extremely good in martial arts. She is very protective of her mother and her father has died when she was young. Wol Mae (Myonfa, 明華) She is Chun Hyang's mother and respected and renown Mudang (shaman) in the town Chun Hyang lives in. Mong Ryong (Muron, 夢龍) A handsome traveler who flirts with women, including Chun Hyang, much to her displeasure. Yang Ban (Ryanban, 両班) Yang Ban's son (Ryanban no musuko, 両班の息子) Hyang Dan (Hyantan, 香丹) Crossovers Chun Hyang, also known as Chun'yan, appears in several episodes on the anime version of Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE. Her counterpart is a young girl whose mother was also a Mu Dang and killed by the Ryanban's sorceress. The Ryanban and his son appear, though they are much different from their respective counterparts in The Legend of Chun Hyang. Chun'yan appears as a primary character in the country of Koryo and then makes cameo appearances as a contestant in the Dragonfly Race in Piffle World, piloting the Renhi (Lotus Princess) racer. In the anime adaption, she makes an additional cameo as a student in a world where everyone is a chibi character. Gallery Artwork ZEwWrN2S9dh7riDUQUSySIwe0rk.jpg 1XpciSC2p9ppwPo9IIWlRPRavgM.jpg IbEtDLFAt2vE8FVBMnirx2y9zKs.jpg 9da8c3861a6496eb1543b6288b4928a3.jpeg GIxPTf-dDcXz7hybYqN96S5ab1k.jpg A3048-chun2bhyang2bportada.jpg Drama CD Cover.jpg Shinshunkaden drama cd español -01-.jpg Shinshunkaden drama cd español -02-.jpg Category:Manga of 1990 Category:Manga